Amorest
by I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate
Summary: Lilly knew he was the one. Sure, her mother might not be Aphrodite, but she knew love when she felt it. And that's exactly what she felt for the Sea Prince. After TLO, No HoO, PJ/OC
1. My vampire teacher

**Hey guys! Like I said in my Hiatus note on Unknown Sea Princess, this is my newest story that has been bugging me  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does  
**

**Btw this takes place after TLO and HoO never happened. This is the following summer after TLO**

* * *

**Amorest **

**Chapter 1: My vampire teacher**

**By: xXSeaPrincess**

_Lilly POV (__**Most of the story will be in her POV unless stated otherwise)**_

* * *

My name is Lillian Grace Antimoni. But everyone calls me Lilly. But this is when my life turned upside down, for the better.

* * *

I frowned at the board, brushing a stray lock of my dark red hair out of my face. I squinted, trying to read what the board said. Stupid dyslexia, I cursed mentally as the words just scrambled around.

"Miss Antimoni, please read from page 78 to page 85, half way down." My language arts teacher's voice broke through my thoughts. I gaped at her. She knew I had dyslexia! I scowled, and stared at the page for all of 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dodds. I can't." I admitted defeat to the evil teacher. She just smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine. Miss Dimadia" Okay, one thing about Francis Dimadia, She was-uhm, well, Crippled. She walks with a weird limp, and crutches. But she is the first one to the lunch line when its taco day, so don't judge her yet. She has really long brown hair. It is really curly. She has freckles, and some pimples. Her big doe brown eyes just beg for you to be her friend. I looked away as the bell rang.

"Miss Antimoni, stay behind please" called out right before I was out the door. I turned around.

"Yes, Ms. Dodds?" I sweetly asked. She was glaring at me.

"You managed to hide quite well, but we still found you" She, well, growled at me. I frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." I turned to leave, but she was already in front of me. I quickly stepped backwards. How did she get there so fast? I looked around. Ms. Dodds was blocking the only exit. I backed all the way up to her desk, and screamed. Gone was the little old teacher. Now there was this leathery bat thingy that was hissing, with really sharp teeth. I started to panic, and then I don't know why, but I rubbed my bracelet, it had little suns all around it, like cartoons. I drew a breath as it changed into a bow and quiver. I didn't even think about it. I notched an arrow, and let it fly at the vampire teacher. She screeched, and flew upwards over it, and towards me. I pulled another arrow to fire, but she was close enough, I just thrust it forward. It went straight into her chest. She screamed in a horrible, terror inducing way, and turned to gold dust. I heard someone yelling my name.

"Lilly! Lilly, where are you?" Francis was shouting as she ran in the room. She froze, stared at my weapon, and then looked at the dust on the ground.

"Uhm…" I failed at an explanation. She just shook her head wide-eyed, and pulled me out of the room, and right out of the school. I protested. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You are going home, and packing everything right now." Francis declared. I groaned.

"I absolutely do not need to be sent to an asylum!" I growled. She laughed.

"No, you're going to Camp Half-blood" I was promptly shoved in a cab, and she told the driver my address. I frowned. Within minutes we were at my mother and I's Queens home. I was quickly ushered in the house. My mom is the prettiest woman in the world, I got my fiery attitude, and my fiery hair from her. Apparently my emerald eyes were a mystery as neither my dad nor my mom had them. I scowled at the thought of my dad. He had abandoned us before I was even born.

"Lilly? Francis? Your home rather early..." My mother's voice trailed off. Francis had a panicked look on her face.

"Ms. Antimoni, we need to go, like right now to Camp." My best friend quickly replied as she led the way up the stairs. I shoved everything that I owned in my suitcase, and we were off. I ran right behind Francis as we hurried to nearest Taxi station. Francis told him some weird road, and I just sat back. The past hour and a half caught up with me. I started to panic.

"Wait, where is this camp? Why do we need to go there anyway? What was that thing in the classroom? What is going on?" I started firing off. My best friend just laughed.

"Can't say right here" she said simply. I groaned. I looked out the window at the country side passing by. I don't know how much time passed, before the taxi stopped. Francis shoved a 50 at him "Keep the change" She ushered me out.

There were strawberry fields all around me. I looked up at the hill. There was a huge tree and a-

"Holy-"I cursed pretty colorfully "Is that a DRAGON?" I gaped.

"Yep" She said it so casually, I stared at her for a few seconds as she climbed the hill. I scrambled to follow.

"How?" I was so confused. Francis sent me a look saying I'll-tell-you-later. I nodded. We went right past the dragon, and I became breathless with awe. In the valley, was a whole camp. There was a rock climbing wall, and a sword fighting arena. My eyes roamed right over to the big…clump of cabins. I was drawn to one in particular. It was almost blinding to look at. I didn't get to stare long as Francis lead me over to a huge sky-blue house. There were two men sitting at a table on the porch. They both looked up as Francis neared.

"Francis! Who is this?" The one on the right said, he was in a wheelchair.

"Lillian Antimoni" I introduced myself. "And excuse my rudeness, but what the hell is going on, Francis?" I directed the second part to my friend. She shifted around a bit. The other dude sighed.

"You haven't told her anything yet, have you Satyr?" I was confused. Satyr? Aren't they from the Greek Myths?

"N-No, sir" Francis stuttered. The wheelchair dude breathed in and out calmly. He turned around to face me.

"Lillian, What do you know of the Greek Gods?" He rose during the question. I stared openly as he stepped right out of the wheelchair. From the waist down, He was a horse!

"Uhm, a lot." I managed to squeak.

"Well, they are real, and either your mother or father is one of…" He trailed off, staring above my head, I glanced up, and saw a golden sun with a bow strung across it image. I blinked, and looked back at the horse-man.

"Pardon my manors, My name is Chiron, and I'm the trainer here." Chiron introduced. I blinked, and next thing I knew, I had fainted.

* * *

I sat and blinked my eyes. I was in a old-fashioned infirmary, I could tell that. I looked around. Francis rushed up.

"Oh thank the gods you're awake!" she gushed. I laughed.

"So The greek gods are real, huh?" I had always known there was no 'Jesus' **(This is not my personal opinion this is hers So don't flame on me) **or 'God'. It just kinda made sense now.

"Mhm, and your father is Apollo apparently. That's what happened earlier. He claimed you as his daughter." She smiled. I shook my head.

"I need to take a walk and get some fresh air" I muttered, and brushed past her out of the Big House. I had absolutely no clue where I was going, so I just kept on walking. That is, until I ran into the solid brick wall.

"Oof!" I breathed out. I heard someone groaning nearby. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I rushed to apologize.

"Nah, s'okay, wasn't paying attention either." It was a male, I could tell. He had black hair that was really messy, and bright sea-green eyes. In other words, totally handsome. He offered me a hand up. I brushed the dirt off the back of my shorts.

"Thanks." I smiled "I'm Lilly"

"Percy" He introduced "Where were you heading?"

"Just someplace to think. I just got here." I replied. Percy grinned.

"The beach is always a good place"

* * *

**So? How is it? Review and tell me please. I accept criticism just not flames **


	2. Yellow Submarines and Witches

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! And I would reallyyy appreciate it if you would log in when you review so I can reply.  
**

**but anyway  
**

**Guest: Well, that is coming up in either chapter 4 or 5  
**

**BTW Sorry for the extremly short chapter but, its because it took me forever to put the lyrics in :/  
**

**Me: Hey, Ethel (my cat ^.^) C'mere  
**

***cute kitten come in the room*  
**

**Me: Disclaimer?  
**

**Ethel: Meow mew mew meow meerow purr meeew YOWL mew purr meow (Kittyspeak: xXSeaPrincess owns nothing but Lilly and the plot. The rest belong to Rick Riordan)  
**

**Amorest**

**Chapter 2: Yellow Submarines and Witches**

**By: xXSeaPrincessXx**

"The beach sounds absolutely awesome, Percy" I smile. Percy grins, and starts to show me towards the beach. "So which cabins which?" I ask after we pass a whole lot of cabins.

"You mean no one has given you the tour yet?" He raises an eyebrow. I shake my head. He rolls his eyes. "Well, We will start with the Olympians' cabins" We had arrived in the dead center of all the cabins. I look around. He shows me Zeus' cabin, and Hera's. I laugh when he introduces the Poseidon cabin as his super awesome cabin aka the Poseidon cabin.

"Ah ha! So we have ourselves a fish among people then?" I tease. Percy laughs. I note somewhen in the very back of my head, that his laugh is so intoxicating. He grins at me.

"So who's your godly parent?" He smiles at me, and I mentally swoon. Oi, reign it in girl, I chide myself mentally, your acting like those popular kids at school!

"Apollo" I let the smile slide off my face as we keep walking. Talking about him just reminds me of my mom. I miss her so much.

"Then this would be your cabin" He stops in front of a huge glowing cabin. It looks like it's made of solid gold.

"Awesome" I hear someone yelling Percy's name in the distance. He sighs.

"Well, nice meeting you, see ya around sometime, Lilly" Percy waves, and walks away. I walk in my cabin. It is full of musicial instruments, and blondes. I blink, and kind of stand there for a second. The only other female instantly notices. She grins, and waves me over to the empty bunk next to her. The others managed to drag me into their conversation.

* * *

I thought about it.

I glanced out the window facing the east. I thought of something.

"Submarines that are yellow" I say out-loud. They all look at me surprised.

"Totally!" I hear over murmurs of agreement and I smiled. The camp is going to get a huge shock at tonights bon-fire.

Linebreak

We were all sitting around laughing. I looked around. I noticed Percy watching me. I smiled, and waved. He grinned back, and returned the gesture, before returning to chatting with his friends. I heard Will and Kayla whistle, and immediately all the Apollo kids went straight to the stage. I didn't let my smile down the whole way there. I stood slightly in the middle, hating my auburn hair because I stuck out like a sore thumb. We all took a deep breathe, and began our first song.

_In the town where I was born_

_Lived a man who sailed to sea_

_And he told us of his life_

_In the land of submarines_

_So we sailed on to the sun_

_Till we found a sea of green_

_And we lived beneath the waves_

_In our yellow submarine_

I looked out towards where I had seen Percy, and he was cracking up. I grinned, and kept up with my siblings,

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_And our friends are all aboard_

_Many more of them live next door_

_And the band begins to play_

I could have sworn I smelt an ocean breeze for a second, but dismissed it as I swept into the last verse of this song.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

The boys left the stage as Kayla and I exchanged nervous looks. I took a deep breath, and began.

(_Lilly, __**Kayla, **__both,_)

_(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,_

_instead of flying off the handle! _

_(sung) I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you_

_Hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

Kayla jumped in splindly. We heard gasps from the crowd as she started her part.

_**I hope you're happy**_

_**I hope you're happy, too **_

_**I hope you're proud how you**_

_**Would grovel in submission**_

_**To feed your own ambition**_

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now_

I heard gasps as the audience listened in amazement as our voices worked in perfect tandem.

_(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. _

_Just say you're sorry_

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

_**(spoken) I know: **_

_**(sung) But I don't want it – **_

_**No – **_

_**I can't want it **_

_**Anymore:**_

_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules **_

_**Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!**_

_**It's time to try **_

_**Defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying gravity **_

_**And you can't pull me down**__!_

_Can't I make you understand? _

_You're having delusions of grandeur:_

_**I'm through accepting limits **_

_**''cause someone says they're so **_

_**Some things I cannot change**_

_**But till I try, I'll never know! **_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost **_

_**Well, if that's love **_

_**It comes at much too high a cost!**_

_**I'd sooner buy **_

_**Defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity **_

_**And you can't pull me down: **_

_**(spoken) Glinda - come with me. **_

_**Think of what we could do: together.**_

_**(sung) Unlimited **_

_**Together we're unlimited **_

_**Together we'll be the greatest team**_

_**There's ever been **_

_**Glinda - Dreams,**_

_**the way we planned 'em**_

_If we work in tandem:_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

We stopped there, breathless, staring at each from across the stage. The other campers applauded loudly. We smiled. Chiron stomped his foot.

"Well, that was a wonderful performance from Lilly and Kayla, daughters of Apollo. But It is almost curfew. To bed, godlings!" He said loud and firm. I nodded eagerly. I need sleep after this tiring day. I stifled a yawn, and leaned on Kayla who laughed at me.

"First *yawn* day at camp, supposed to be tired" I grumbled. When we made back to the cabin, I collapsed on my bed, not bothering to change, and was out the second my head hit the pillow.

**Thoughts and comments? Leave a review :) You gets a fluffy virtual kitten if you do ^.^**


	3. Harry Freakin' Potter

**Hey guys!  
Here is the next chapter. And I did have someone ask about Percabeth.  
They had the underwater kiss and everything, but decided they were better off friends. Annabeth is now dating Lilly's brother, Will Solace, the consueler for Apollo Cabin.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Sequel, Wicked, or the Beatles. They belong to the respective owners, Percy Jackson and The Olympains also do not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

**Amorest**

**Chapter 3: Harry Freakin' Potter**

**By: xXSeaPrincessXx**

I yawned, and stretched. I groggily wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed I was the first up, besides Kayla. She was smiling, and I noticed my suitcase wasn't in the same place as before. I looked backed at her, and noticed my favorite emerald green dress on her bed. I grinned.

"C'mon, It's a weekend so we have free time. I think we should go relax on the grassy cliff beside Fireworks Beach." Kayla chirped. I stared at her. She noticed. "Oh ya, you don't know where stuff is right now.. C'mon lets hit the showers before the boys do." I nodded, and followed her out to the showers. Ours look almost exactly like our cabin. I noticed that there was a special dressing area. I smiled.

Linebreak

I twirled in a short spin. My favorite dress was a deep emerald in color, and it brought out my green eyes. It was body-tight until my waist where it fanned out. I wore it on the days where I knew I wouldn't get it dirty. Kayla laughed.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, twirling in her own summer dress. I smiled.

"As do you, sister" I politely bowed, before we burst into giggles.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" I agreed. She led me all the way along the edge of the forest, where we could see the beach. I swore I saw someone swimming, but didn't have time to dwell as she led me up a little hill. The area was huge, and extremely grassy. I saw some targets painted on the trees in the distance. I, very unladylike, plopped down on the edge of the cliff. I smiled. I heard the waves below, and could very faintly, feel mist from where they crashed into the cliff far below me. I felt someone sit down beside me. We sat there for a long time, just talking and laughing until I heard a shout from down on the beach.

"Oi, Lilly!" I could tell it was Percy

"Whatcha need, Percy?" I shouted back. He decided to take the quick and hard way up the cliff. The Steep side. Kayla and I laughed as he struggled. He finally made it to the top.

"Go get your swimsuit" Percy panted.

"Why?" I wearily asked. Kayla was sending us confused glances.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Oh, yesterday when I got claimed, I went for a walk, and literally, ran into Percy. He was the one who showed me the cabins." I explained. She nodded, and left. I frowned.

"So why again do I need my swimsuit, Fishface?" I raised one eyebrow. He pouted.

"Because, I wanna see if your any good at splash wars." He said with a mischievous undertone. I quickly shook my head.

"Utuh" I quickly declined "Unfair, you're a fish outta water" He sighed.

"Grr, no one wants to have a splash war.." I stopped for a second.

"I will on one condition. You have to beat me in Archery first." I was pretty confident I was good, considering who my father was. Percy pouted.

"But I suck at Archery!" He complained.

"I haven't had lessons yet, you have" I countered. He contemplated it for a few seconds, and agreed. I rubbed my bracelet like I had when Ms. Dodds attacked. My bow and quiver sprang forth. I strapped my quiver to my back, and held my bow pointed towards the ground.

"You first" He offered. I quickly drew an arrow. I held it steady for a second, and let it loose. It hit the edge of the target. He smiled a tiny grin, and I offered him my bow and an arrow. He drew it back, and shot. We both stared as his hit just two centimeters closer to the center then mine.

"Fine, Lemme go change." I dashed back to my cabin, and quickly pulled my snowy white bikini on. I pulled a light green summer dress on over it, and ran back to the beach barefoot. Percy was already in the water when I got there. I let my summer dress drop and rushed in the water while he wasn't paying attention. I silently prayed to my father for help with the water. What I didn't expect was to hear a voice in my head.

'Lillian, you can bend the sunlight so you can distract him and sneak up on him, you can also bend it to make yourself invisible" I assumed it was my father. I tried turning invisible. Success. I focused on the sun reflecting off a several rocks, hoping he was ADHD, and would be distracted. I quickly sank down and starting kicking my feet, dousing him. He yelped and quickly swam away.

"Cheat!" I felt the water around me form a current. I wont be able to hold my breath any longer here soon, so I kicked out of it to the surface. As soon as I was on the surface I held my hands up laughing. I felt water hit my face and I squeaked.

"I surrender! Geez!" I wheezed out laughing. I didn't even know where he was. I saw the water ripple to my left, and I turned towards it. Percy was laughing. I shook my head at him, and one of my red tendrils of hair found its way between my eyes. I went cross-eyed looking at it. He just laughed even louder. I just pouted, and swam back to shore. I was wiped from the use of my powers so I just flopped on my towel to try and soak up some sun. A shadow passed over me. I just turned my head as Percy flopped down next to me. I stared, without making it obvious I was staring. I yawned, and decided I'd be best to head back to my cabin. I got up, and picked up all of my stuff. Percy was snoring lightly. I giggled quietly under my breath. I slipped my summer dress on, and left.

Linebreak

Dinner was loud. Very Loud. I'll admit I was too as I joked around with my siblings. Will, I found out from others teasing him, was dating someone named Annabeth.

"So I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend tomorrow. What's your plans, Lilly?" Kayla asked. I shrugged, and pushed the food around on my plate.

"Don't have any, might just go hang out on the beach." I contemplated. I noticed everyone else standing up. I followed their example. As we were all leaving the mess hall, I tripped and almost fell.

"W-Walk m-much?" Kayla laughed.

"No, not at all" I snarked back sarcastically. She just grinned at me. We bickered the whole way there playfully. When we got in our cabin, everyone was automatically reaching for their preferred instruments. I smiled, and grabbed my I-Pod. I laid back on my bed, and listened to my various musicals. Sometime during "Harry Freakin' Potter" I fell asleep.

**So? How is it? Tell me in a review :)**


	4. Not another chapter

AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

I re-read my stories, and they just aren't what I thought they were. So, Unknown Sea Princess is now up for adoption, PM me for the plot if you want to adopt it, and Amorest may also go up for adoption.. I just can't find any muse lately, so terribly sorry for this horrible news. Hope you can understand :(

I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate


End file.
